Sk8ter Boy
by Only Moon
Summary: Quatro amigos formam uma banda.Quatro amigas formam outra. The Marauder's e Wonderland.  Apesar de pouco conhecidos, eles descobrem que tudo pode mudar após um simples acontecimento.  Aventuras,amores,amizades.Tudo isso e muito mais pode mudar a vida dele
1. Personagens

**Personagens**

**James Potter:**_(M:esse é só meu, a semana inteira! O único que eu divido é o Remus / C:u.ú por miim td bem, pode ficar!) _Moreno de cabelos extremamente bagunçados e olhos castanhos-esverdeados expressivos. Dono de uma bela voz, é o vocalista da banda The Marauder`s, composta por ele _(M:não me diga!)_ Sirus Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. É o melhor amigo de Sirius, embora também seja muito amigo dos outros dois. Gosta de Lily Evans, mas esta o odeia, por ele ser infantil e irritante demais. Porém James não liga para os ataque da ruiva, pois tem certeza lá no fundo de seus sentimentos, e essa é sua melhor arma.

**Sirius Black: **_(C:todooo meu durante todaaa a semana! /M:Pode ficar com ele, eu já tenho o James e 1/2 do Remus) _Dono de uma beleza canina, Sirius tem os cabelos negros, liso e caindo displicentemente sobre os olhos azuis, o que torna seu olhar penetrante e mais sedutor. Ele gosta de Marlene McCow, mas não fica rastejando por ela como James pela Lily, embora se sinta mal por ela não dar a ele tanto valor. Contudo não é garoto de se lamentar pelos cantos e não pára com apenas uma, mas alguém poderá mudar esse coração canino (será?). Detalhe: é o bateitista da banda! _(C:taadinho do James, num fala assim dele! Mas ele é pamonha, fica rastejando pela menina!)._

**Remus Lupin: **Certinho e charmoso, Remus faz o tipo princípe encantado. Os olhos cor de mel encantam qualquer garota, além de seu sorriso tímido e de seu humor mutável(por isso se dá tão bem com Lily.). Remus é do tipo estudioso (muita vezes taxado de nerd pelos amigos) e gosta das coisas sempre muito certas, por isso logo se assusta quando a prima 'atiradinha' de seu amigo começa a mostrar um interesse peculiar por ele. Embora ele sempre tente afastá-la (principalmente para evitar os muitos momentos constrangedores que ela lhe causa.), ela parece sempre se esforçar mais, e isso começa a lhe parecer muito inovador e interessante! Detalhe: é o baixista da banda, e também a segunda voz. _(C:tava na hora de alguém falar dele neeh? /M:Não precisa, ele fala por si só!_ _Ele é MEU! /C:NUNCAAAAAAA! MEU E SÓ MEEU /M:Vamos dividir ele? Eu fico com ele de segunda a quarta e você de quianta a sábado, e no domingo a gente dá uma folga pra ele! /C:okaaay eu topooo! haushasuahsuahsuaha /M:kkkkkkkk parece aquele negócio de guarda de filhos! XD /C:Hoje é segunda, e dia do sexo, sabe o que isso significa? (666666666666' PQP! *REMUUS AMOOR VEM AKEE E TRAZ O SIRIUUUS!* *status ocupado* /M:O Six já tá ai, com licença que o Jay e o Remus estão me chamando..._

**Peter Pettigrew: **Peter é do tipo tímido e meio calado. Apesar de ter amigos bem espalhafatosos (como James e Sirius), não gosta muito de chamar a atenção(assim como Remus). Dono de uma beleza peculiar, possui os olhos azuis e profundos, o cabelos caindo sobre os olhos acentuando ainda mais o ar tímido, além de lhe dar um toque de mistério. Dono de um sorriso sedutor e jovial e possuidor de um apetite voraz, Peter não fica para trás em matéria de confusão. Detalhe: é o guitarrista da banda. _(C:detalhe que esse apetite voraz irá proporcionar cenas muuuito comédias :D eu acho sinceramente que as pessoas deviam dar mais atenção a ele! porque não fazemos isso? (afinal eh o jared padelick! XD) eu tenho algumas idéias do que podemos fazer com ele! mas pelo amor, vamos incluí-lo na historia, e não só fazer dele um figurante comilão. neeem um cara do mal, porque eh uma UA e não HP de verdade! ú-u_

**Lily Evans: **Dona de um cabelo vermelho fogo, olhos muito verdes e um temperamento nervosinho_,(M:nervosinho pra ela é pouco!)_ e mutável_(M:igual a autora aqui!)_ Lily Evans gosta do som da banda, embora nunca vá admitir isso para que Potter não pegue mais ainda no pé dela. Por mais que não admita, sente uma certa "quedinha" pelo vocalista. Mas nunca diga isso pra ela se não quiser ter uma morte bem dolorosa!

**Bellatrix Black:** Prima de Sirius, herdou tanto a beleza quanto o talento para a sedução. Possui os mesmos olhos azuis de Sirius, típicos da família Black, os cabelos lisos e pretos caem em cascata até a altura da cintura. É a melhor amiga de Lily, e a única com coragem o suficiente para irritá-la. Totalmente fanática pela banda, tem uma paixonite por Remus e faz de tudo um pouco para tentar conquistá-lo, embora ele seja tímido, mas ela não desistirá tão facilmente. _(C:a Lily tem q ter uma amiga piriguete pra equilibrar!)_

**Marlene McCow: **_(kkk adorei esse nome!_) M:_óia eu akeeee! /C:Oia noiiiis! XD kkkkkk vamos ao traabaiooo! pode escrevendo aee pq eu ja escrevi o da Bella e o da Lily!eu riii! /M:Agora eu não sei mais o que escrever) _É uma vaca de marca maior, como diz o próprio sobrenome! Acha que ninguém se iguala a ela, o que é verdade, ninguém é tão fútil quanto ela. Tem um ligeiro barranco por Sirius, mas não o assume por medo de estragar a sua imagem. Tem longos cabelos castanhos que caem em cascata de cachos até o meio das costas, olhos negros, que contrastam com sua pele pálida. Como a banda Marauder`s ainda não está muito famosa, ainda é de garagem, os esnoba. Só tem amigos pelo interesse, mas quando se vê em apuros, terá de contar com o apoio de Lily, a pessoa que mais odeia na face da Terra, e aprenderá que talvez o mundo não se resuma apenas a ela (ou talvez não!).

**Manuelle O'Connol: **Cabelos castanhos caindo até pouco abaixo do ombro, olhos esverdeado, pele alva e uma carinha de anjo. Talvez essa seja a Manuelle que todos vejam, porém poucos conhecem Manu de verdade. Fã de carteirinha de The Marauders, nunca perde um show. Sempre disposta a ajudar, porém de poucas palavras. Embora ela seja um tanto tímida, um certo interesse por um certo alguém vai fazer com que suas atitudes mudem e ela se aproxime de quem nunca imaginou. _(C:uuuh! mistérioo! adoroo! eu tenho muuuitos planinhos pra ela! XD)_

Bom gente, esperamos que vocês gostem. E que mande reviews também, eu amo responder reviews *-*.  
Bom, se tiver alguém lendo, e tiver dado um sinal de vida (ou seja, pelo menos uma review) a gente posta maaaais! O primeiro capítulo já vem por ai!

Beijosmeliga ;*


	2. 1  Banda!

**Capítulo 01 - Banda?**

O céu estava azul, a brisa soprava levemente. Era uma simples tarde de um simples fim de semana. Algumas pessoas passeavam pela rua para aproveitar aquele ameno tempo. Mas duas garotas não pareciam fazer o mesmo. Uma era morena, de olhos azuis sedutores, cabelos longos e negros que esvoaçavam com a brisa e por causa da pressa com que andava. Sustentava uma expressão de diversão e irritação enquanto puxava pelo braço uma garota ruiva, de olhos espantosamente verdes, que tinha uma expressão de desgosto na face.

- Ande logo Lily! Era pra estarmos lá há meia hora atrás, Sirius vai nos dar uma bronca! - disse a morena apertando o passo e ainda puxando a outra pelo pulso.

- Será que você pode, por favor, me dizer porque eu concordei com isso? - a outra bufou irritada como se não quisesse responder aquela pergunta pela milésima vez.- Me explique Bellatrix, porque até agora não me convenço!A outra parou de repente e encarou a ruiva com mais irritação do que sustentara até ali. Aquela ruiva estava passando dos limites.

- Não me chame de Bellatrix! - disse entre dentes, como se não quisesse que alguém mais as ouvisse. - E você prometeu Lils! Você disse que se eu te ajudasse com aquele dever, você passaria o fim de semana comigo!

Lily bufou irritada. Droga de hora que ela fizera aquela promessa! Achava que Bella iria levá-la às compras (o quê realmente fizeram.). Ou que fosse levá-la até a praça para ver os meninos passarem (o que também fizeram, embora Lily tivesse relutado muito.). Mas aquilo já era demais!

- Eu sei Bella! Mas porque temos que vê-los tocar? Porque temos que ver ele? Não basta durante a semana toda? - tudo bem que ela estava devendo a amiga, afinal estivera um tanto distante dela nesses últimos tempos.

Seu pai enfrentava uma doença e sua mãe estava com dificuldades, não só financeiras como mentais. Lily fazia de tudo para ajudar, mas as vezes o máximo que podia fazer era se esforçar na escola. Seu pai tinha muito orgulho da filha que era a primeira da classe, e ela fazia de tudo para vê-lo feliz. Consequentemente, se afastou um pouco de seus amigos, ainda mais de Bella, que era uma garota um tanto... saída!

- Você é que pensa demais nele Lily! - disse Bella irritada, mas não contendo um sorriso. - Você sabe que só vou lá porque meu ?querido primo? pediu. E claro, pra ver o meu baterista! - os olhos dela brilharam nessa hora.

- Pare de dizer bobeiras Bellatrix! - Bella fez uma cara azeda. - Eu não penso nele, ele é que não me deixa em paz! - Lily desviou os olhos de Bella.

Era a verdade. James Potter entrara em sua vida a pouco mais de um ano, e não largava mais do pé dela desde então. E o pior é que estudavam na mesma escola, frequentavam boa parte das aulas juntos, e ele ainda arrumava tempo de irritá-la no tempo livre. Era ele que não a deixava esquecê-lo em paz!

- Que seja Lily! Mas você prometeu mesmo assim, então vamos logo! Já até posso ouvir Sirius zunindo no meu ouvido. "Está atrasada de novo! Porque ainda te convido para os ensaios?" - Ela fez uma imitação tão perfeita da voz do primo (que mais parecia um rosnado raivoso.), que Lily não pode deixar de rir.

Elas andaram por mais um tempo até chegarem a uma casa grande e uma rua menos movimentada, com um jardim bem cuidado. Havia uma garagem ao lado da casa, e foi para onde elas se dirigiram. Elas bateram na porta da garagem enquanto ouviam o som de uma guitarra sendo afinada e de uma bateria. Alguém parou de afinar a guitarra e correu para abrir o portão. Um garoto de olhos muito azuis e cabelos caindo displicentes por sobre os olhos encarou uma Bella que sorria culpada e uma Lily emburrada.

-Está atrasada Bella...-ele disse com tom de acusação, mas Bella o interrompeu.

-Tá, tá, já sei Six! -ela entrou na garagem sem esperar permissão. -Vocês não começaram sem nós não é?

-Não, estávamos afinando os instrumentos e dando os últimos toques na música. -dissera um garoto de cabelos muito banguçados. Depois virou-se para a ruiva que entrara logo atrás de Bella e se sentara a um canto desviando o olhar para o lado contrário ao dele. -Olá Lily!Ele sorria radiante para a garota. Ela levantou as sombrancelhas em sinal de desagrado.

-Oi Potter! Olá Remus!Um garoto de cabelos curtos e olhos mel acabara de entrar na garagem. Quando ouviu seu nome e viu Lily, deu um sorriso amistoso que fez com que Bella suspirasse. Ele desviou os olhos para a morena e fez uma cara num misto de preocupação e irritação. Aquela garota estava lhe dando muita dor de cabeça ultimamente.

-Será que agora podemos ensaiar? Eu já afinei o baixo Moony. -dissera um quarto garoto que nem Lily nem Bella haviam reparado. Tinha os cabelos caindo desleixados pela testa e os olhos castanhos profundos.

-Peter tem razão! Já devíamos ter começado! -disse Sirius lançando um olhar irritado a Bella. Remus foi até a bateria e Sirius se posicionou em seu lugar. James virou-se para as garotas, e com um sorriso no rosto perguntou:

- Alguma escolha meninas? - Bella pôs-se a pensar, não conseguia se lembrar muito dos nomes das músicas que eles tocavam. Ela olhou para Lily que revirou os olhos.

-Porque você olha pra mim? Não sou eu que sou a fã maluca aqui!

-Ui! Essa doeu até em mim! -disse Peter com uma fingida cara de dor.

-Como você é má Lily! -disse Bella lhe mostrando a língua. - Aaah, que tal aquela _Accidentaly In Love_? Tem uma letra tãão lindinha!James sorriu levemente. Conhecia muito bem aquela música, pois ele a compora com a ajuda de Moony. O próprio, na bateria, começara a batida da musica logo seguido por Pads e Worms. Ele não pode deixar de lançar um olhar a Lily antes de começar.

_**So she said what's the problem baby **_

_Então ela disse qual é o problema baby _

_**What's the problem I don't know **_

_Qual o problema? Eu não sei_

_**Well maybe I'm in love (love) **_

_Bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonado_

_**Think about it every time **_

_Penso nisso todo o tempo_

_**I think about it**_

_Eu penso nisso_

_**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

_Não consigo parar de pensar nisso_

Ele havia feito aquela música pouco depois de conhecer Lily, quando a banda era apenas uma ideia louca na cabeça dele e de seus amigos. Lembrava-se de como Sirius pegara no pé dele. ?Então você está apaixonado Prongs? Não é difícil saber por quem?, e dera a sua risada que parecia um latido. Lembrava também que quase enfiara as baquetas de Moony nos ouvidos dele. Ele não estava apaixonado... pelo menos era o que achava.

_**How much longer will it take to cure this**_

_Quanto tempo mais levará para curar isso?_

_**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)**_

_Apenas para curar isso, pois eu não consigo ignorar isso se for amor_

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**_

_Faz com que eu me vire e encare, mas eu não sei nada se for amor_

_**ooh**_

James simplesmente não tinha a menor ideia do que sentia por Lily, só sabia que era diferente de tudo o quê já sentira. Lily o olhava com uma cara de desdém. Era óbvio que Bella a obrigara a ir, mas ela não deixava de balançar o pé ao ritmo da música. Ela podia não confessar mas gostava daquela ?simples bandinha de garagem sem graça?. Bella, ao contrário de Lily, se divertia e olhava admirada para Remus, que tocava tranquilamente sua bateria e ignorava completamente a garota. Pelo menos era o quê parecia.

_**Come on, come on**_

_Venha, venha_

_**Turn a little faster**_

_Vire um pouco mais rápido_

_**Come on, come on**_

_Venha, venha_

_**The world will follow after**_

_O mundo virá logo atrás_

_**Come on, come on**_

_Venha,venha_

_**'cause everybody's after love**_

_Pois todos estão procurando amor_

_**So I said I'm a snowball running**_

_Então, eu disse, eu sou uma bola de neve correndo_

_**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**_

_Correndo até a primavera que esta trazendo todo esse amor_

_**Melting under blue skies**_

_Derretendo debaixo do céu azul_

_**Belting out sunlight**_

_Espalhando a luz do sol_

_**Shimmering love**_

_Amor cintilante_

Quando Remus compusera aquela música junto de James, não pensara em ninguém em especial. Não tinha namorada e ninguém que o interessasse, mas não podia deixar de lembrar de Bella toda vez que a tocava. ?É uma música tão linda! Não admira que tenha sido feita por você!, ela dissera com ar sonhador diante dele. Ele sinceramente tentava entender aquela garota, mas era quase impossível. Pelo menos era o quê ele pensava.

_**Well baby I surrender**_

_Bem, baby, eu me rendo_

_**To the strawberry ice cream**_

_Ao sorvete de morango_

_**Never ever end of all this love**_

_Nunca termine todo esse amor_

_**Well I didn't mean to do it**_

_Bem, eu não pretendia fazer isso_

_**But there's no escaping your love**_

_Mas não há escapatória para seu amor_

Okay, James confessava que colocara morangos na música por causa de Lily, mas e daí? Isso não significava nada. Assim como Remus colocara o último verso por causa de Bella, mas e daí. Eles estavam um tanto confusos, então era mais fácil esquecer e simplesmente tocar.

_**These lines of lightning**_

_Essas linha de relâmpagos_

_**Mean we're never alone,**_

_Significam que nunca estaremos sozinhos_

_**Never alone, no, no**_

_Nunca sozinhos, não, não_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_Venha, venha_

_**Move a little closer**_

_Venha para mais perto_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_Venha, venha_

_**I want to hear you whisper**_

_Eu quero escutar você sussurrar_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_Venha, venha_

_**Settle down inside my love**_

_Acomode-se dentro do meu amor_

_**Come on, come on**_

_Venha, venha_

_**Jump a little higher**_

_Pule um pouco mais alto_

_**Come on, come on**_

_Venha, venha_

_**If you feel a little lighter**_

_Se você se sentir um pouco mais leve_

_**Come on, come on**_

_Venha, Venha_

_**We were once Upon a time in love**_

_Nós estávamos apaixonados como num conto de fadas_

_**We're accidentally in love **_

_Nos apaixonamos sem querer_

_**Accidentally in love **_

_Apaixonamos sem querer_

O som da música era contagiante e agitado. Lily não podia negar que gostava, mas nunca admitiria isso em voz alta, Como se o Potter precisasse de mais um motivo para me encher!, pensara ela. Mas não podia negar que ele tinha uma bela voz. A música continuou por mais um tempo com o refrão se repetindo, até que finalmente acabou com uma última batida de Remus. Assim que eles acabaram, Bella se levantou e começou a bater palmas animada. Lily revirou os olhos.

- E ai, estamos aprovados? - por incrível que pareça, quem perguntou isso não foi Sirius, nem Remus, muito menos James, mas sim Peter.

- Ahh, eu amei, principalmente a batida! - disse Bella animada. - Quem criou ela? - perguntou com um olhar inocente. Ela sabia muito bem quem as criava, mais queria que um deles lhe confirmasse. Todos já tinham tomado aquela pergunta como retórica e não respondiam.

- Foi o Remus Bella! - disse Peter, o mais desligado de todos. Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Cara, não sei porque tu ainda perde tempo respondendo essa louca da minha prima! - disse ele displugando a guitarra do amplificador e sentando-se em uma poltrona, enquanto dedilhava a guitarra.

Remus foi até uma pequena geladeira que havia ali e pegou duas garrafas de água. Uma ele jogou para James, que a pegou com facilidade e a outra abriu, sorvendo o líquido da entrou na casa, e logo retornara com um sanduíche quilométrico.

- Alguém quer um pedaço? - ofereceu, segurando o mesmo com as duas mãos.

- O que tem ai? - Lily perguntou enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, nada de mais - ele disse dando de ombros. -Só o básico de um sanduba como presunto, queijo, alface, bacon, tomate, peito de peru, hamburguer e maionese light, por que não quero engordar, sabe? - Ele disse a última parte baixa, como se fosse um segredo. Sirius e Remus gargalharam.

-Okay Peter nós entendemos! - disse James rindo. Peter sorriu em resposta e em seguida deu uma enorme mordida no sanduiche. Bella pareceu abismada com tal capacidade. Remus sorriu de lado, já estava acostumado com tal atitude.E assim passou-se a noite desses jovens, Bella dava em cima de Remus, que ignorava-a o máximo possível. Sirius dedilhava a sua guitarra, parecia que estava criando uma melodia. Lily tentava fazer com que Peter comesse menos, e James estava sentado no chão, com várias folhas amassadas a sua volta, um lápis em sua boca e uma expressão de desagrado. Ele estava tentando entender Matemática, o único momento em que deixava Lily em paz. Ele não conseguia entender matemática, eram números de mais, contas de mais, ele acabava confundindo tudo! _(M: não entendo esse povo que não entende matemática...¬¬ /C:nãoo entendo esse povo que entende matemática! ¬¬²)._

Depois de impedir que Peter comesse mais um sanduiche gigante de maionese light, Lily olhou para o relógio e exclamou.

-Bella olha a hora! Eu tenho que voltar pra casa!

-Aah Lily! Só mais um pouco! -disse Bella que acabara de sentar no colo de Remus para lhe chamar a atenção. Ele parecia um tanto exasperado.

-Não Bellatrix! Vamos agora! -disse Lily em tom mandão, o quê fez com que Bella torcesse o nariz em desgosto.

-Detesto quando você faz isso! -ela se levantou do colo de Remus, que ficou um tanto aliviado, mas não sem antes lhe depositar um demorado beijo na buchecha. -Até mais baterista lindo! Remus revirou os olhos. James que notara que Lily ia embora jogou longe todos os deveres de matemática e se levantou em um salto.

-Não que companhia até em casa Lily? -ele disse sorrindo marotamente.

-Não Potter, pode deixar que eu me viro com a Bella! -disse em tom irritado. -Até a escola. -e saiu da garagem em passos decididos. Bella a seguiu logo depois (mandando mais um beijo para Remus.), e a porta da garagem se fechou.

-Sabe Prongs, você devia agarrar logo essa ruiva antes que a perca de uma vez -disse Sirius sem desviar os olhos da guitarra.

-Cale a boca Padfoot. -disse James irritado. Mas numa coisa Sirius estava certo, ele tinha de agarrar essa ruiva logo.

detalhe; tudo que estiver de itálico e entre parênteses, são comentários das autoras retardadas que ficam conversando enquanto escrevem cap.! ;D  
C: para Carool e M: para Moony.  
Será assim até o fim da fic! :)


	3. 2 TULIPAS? COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRE!

**Capítulo 02 - TULIPAS? COOOOOORRE!**

O dia parecia tranquilo. Apenas mais um irritante dia cheio de aulas para os marotos. Passara-se uma semana depois daquele ensaio, Lily e Bella voltaram ainda muitas vezes para vê-los ensaiar novas músicas. Claro que Bella sempre arrastava Lily, mas James não reclamava. Qualquer coisa para ter sua ruivinha por perto...  
- JAMES POTTER! - gritou uma conhecida voz de James. Ele sorriu de canto.  
- REMUS LUPIIN! - gritou uma segunda voz. Remus, que estava ao lado de James, fez uma careta para o amigo. Ele também conhecia aquela voz.  
- SIRIUS BLACK! - A careta de Sirius foi incomparável. Droga de garota que não largava do pé dele, pensou aborrecido.  
- PETEEER BOLINHOOOS!  
- Wormtail, porque você ta gritando? - perguntou Sirius colocando o dedo no ouvido, pois estava ao lado de Peter.  
- Ah, fiquei com inveja! Também queria que gritassem o meu nome e... eu adoro bolinhos! – disse com os olhos brilhando.  
Os marotos não puderam deixar de rir, mas seus sorrisos logo murcharam quando viram três garotas indo em direção a eles. Uma ruiva furiosa, uma castanha desgostosa e uma morena... um tanto alegre demais.  
- POTTER, como você pode mandar aqueles milhares de tulipas para minha casa?  
- Mas Lily querida, eu achei que você adorasse tulipas! - Lily estava tão nervosa que seu peito arfava com a respiração rápida. James alargou o sorriso, adorava Lily nervosa, ela ficava mais linda que nunca.  
- EU DETESTO TULIPAS! MEU PAI É ALERGICO A ELAS SEU ANIMAL!  
- Mas Lily querida...  
- E NÃO ME CHAME DE QUERIDA!  
- DÁ PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE GRITAR! - berrara a castanha ao lado de Lily. Ela tinha os olhos negros contrastando com a pele bem clara e os cabelos que caiam em cachos pelo ombro. Sua expressão era de profundo desprezo para Lily, e ela colocara os dedos nos ouvidos para abafar a voz da ruiva que a olhou com raiva.  
- Vê se me erra McCow! - disse Lily emburrada. Só tinha uma pessoa que a irritava mais que James, Marlene McCow.  
- Sua voz é irritante! E é McKinnon sua idiota! - exclamou a castanha acentuando seu olhar de nojo - E você Sirius Black nem pense em fugir de mim! - disse ela a um Sirius que se afastava lentamente de perto da cena.  
- Lene! Já disse que hoje você está linda? - disse Sirius abrindo seu maior sorriso. Marlene sorriu também, fazendo com que Bella e Lily revirassem os olhos.  
- Não, hoje não! Mas eu já sei disso! Mas não pense que vai escapar de mim! Cadê o trabalho de literatura?  
- Aquele que era para fazermos juntos, mas que você nunca aparecia para o fazermos? - perguntou Sirius ironicamente.  
- Este mesmo! É pra entregar hoje! -Sirius revirou os olhos, ela nem ao menos pedia desculpas.  
-Não se preocupe Lene! Já esta feito a séculos! -ele lançou um sorriso a Remus que revirou os olhos impaciente. Fora ele quem fizera a maior parte do trabalho de Sirius.  
- Bella. - perguntou Remus timidamente como se temesse se dirigir a ela. O coração de Bella quase pulou para fora de tanta excitação por Remus estar falando com ela. -Porque você me gritou?  
-Aaaah! Foi só porque gosto do seu nome! Às vezes eu grito um Bella Lupin pra ver se soa bem! Eu acho perfeito! - os olhos dela brilharam perigosamente. Remus apenas abaixara a cabeça um pouco corado. Peter rira dos dois.  
- Bem, já que tudo está resolvido... - disse James já se afastando dali, mas Lily se postou a sua frente e o olhou emburrada, os braços cruzados e o pé batendo em nervosismos. James se encolheu um pouco. - Desculpe Lils...- ele começou, mas ela não o deixou continuar.  
- A sua sorte era que o meu pai não estava em casa no dia, se não ele podia ter morrido com uma reação alérgica! - James abaixou a cabeça se sentindo culpado. Pior do que Lily gritar com ele (coisa que ele já se acostumara) era ela falar naquele tom desgostoso. - Pare de tentar me agradar Potter, eu nunca terei nada com você. - e saiu batendo o pé. Bella a seguiu (não sem antes lançar um olhar sedutor a Remus.) e Lene também saiu dizendo que precisava encontrar suas amigas.  
- Eu acho que você magoou a ruiva, Prongs. - disse Sirius abraçando o amigo pelos ombros.  
- Você precisa pedir desculpas a ela James. Realmente foi muito grave ter mandado um caminhão de tulipas para alguém alérgico! - disse Peter.  
-Eu sei Wormtail, não foi minha intenção! Mas que droga, quando que eu ia adivinhar que o pai dela é alérgico? - James estava nervoso, odiava quando Lily o fazia sentir culpa.  
- Dê um desconto a ela. - Remus bagunçou mais os cabelos já desgrenhados de James. - Ela está nervosa com essa doença do pai e descontou em você. Tenho certeza que quando ela se acalmar vai te desculpar.  
- Assim espero. - disse cabisbaixo. O sinal da aula tocou e os marotos se dirigiram para suas aulas.  
James não conseguia se concentrar. Tentava se aproximar de Lily para lhe pedir desculpas, mas ela o ignorava. Isso nunca fora um bom sinal, porque ela sempre lhe dirigia um comentário nervoso ou um olhar de desdém, agora ela nem o olhava. O sinal do intervalo acabara de bater. Bella e Lily estavam no pátio obsevando as "cheleaders" ensaiarem. Bella estava indignada.  
- Nem era para termos cheleaders! Foi só aquela McCow descobrir que Sirius estava no time de handball pra fazer um abaixo assinado! Olha aquilo! - ela dizia indignada apontando para Marlene que explicava um passo as outras. - Ela nem sabe rebolar!  
- Você só diz isso porque elas não te deixaram entrar no grupo. - respondeu Lily calmamente sem desviar os olhos do livro que lia. Bella bufou impaciente. Lily abaixou o livro e olhou para o pátio. Ela avistou Remus e Peter sentados no gramado conversando animados. Onde estaria James? Ela ainda estava muito brava por causa do incidente das tulipas, mas não esquecia a cara de arrependimento dele quando gritara. 'É um truque Lily!', ela pensou convicta. Foi então que ouviu uma melodia no violão tocando pelo auto-falante da escola, e uma voz muito conhecida falar pelo microfone que geralmente era usado pelo diretor para dar recados.  
- Essa canção é dedicada a Lily Evans. - ele disse simplesmente e começara a cantar. 

_**Will you listen to my story?**_

_Você vai ouvir minha história?_

_**It'll just be a minute**_

_Só vai levar um minuto_

_**How can I explain?**_

_Como eu posso explicar?_

_**Whatever happened here**_

_Qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido aqui _

_**never meant to hurt you**_

_Nunca quis te machucar_

_**How can I cause you so much pain?**_

_Como eu posso causar tanta dor?_

_**When I say I'm sorry**_

_Quando eu disser que sinto muito_

_**Will you believe me?**_

_Você acreditará?_

_**Listen to my story**_

_Escute a minha história_

_**Say you won't leave me**_

_Diga que não me deixar_

_**When I say I'm sorry**_

_Quando eu disser que sinto muito_

_**Can you forgive me?**_

_Você pode me perdoar?_

_**When I say I'll always be there**_

_Quando eu disser que sempre estarei lá_

_**Will you believe?**__**Will you believe me?**_

_Você acreditará? Você acreditará em mim?_

Lily não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Ele estava pedindo perdão a ela pelo que fizera. As pessoas no pátio pararam para escutar a bela voz de James. Algumas meninas suspiravam e Bella sorria de orelha a orelha. Lily não conseguia esboçar reação, simplesmente continuava a ouvir a música que parecia realmente linda. 

_**All the words that I come up with**_

_Todas as palavras que eu disse_

_**They're like gasoline on flames**_

_São como gasolina em chamas_

_**There's no excuse, no explanation**_

_Não há desculpa, não há explicação_

_**Believe me, if I could undo what I did wrong**_

_Acredique, se eu pudesse desfazer o que fiz de errado_

_**I'd give away all that I own**_

_Eu abandonaria tudo que possuo_

_**When I say I'm sorry**_

_Quando eu disser que sinto muito_

_**Will you believe me?**_

_Você acreditará?_

_**Listen to my story**_

_Escute a minha história_

_**Say you won't leave me**_

_Diga que não me deixar_

_**When I say I'm sorry**_

_Quando eu disser que sinto muito_

_**Can you forgive me?**_

_Você pode me perdoar?_

_**When I say I'll always be there**_

_Quando eu disser que sempre estarei lá_

_**Will you believe?**_

_Você acreditará?_

_**If I told you I've been cleaning my soul**_

_Se eu dissesse que estou limpando minha alma_

_**And if I promise you I'll regain control**_

_E se eu prometesse que eu retomaria o controle_

_**Will you open your door?**_

_Você abriria a porta?_

_**And let me in?**_

_E me deixaria entrar?_

_**Take me for who I am**_

_Me tome por quem sou_

_**And not for who I've been**_

_e não por quem tenho sido_

Aquela música significada mais do que um pedido de desculpas para James. Ele a compusera durante a aula de história, enquanto olhava para o topo da cabeça ruiva e teimosa de Lily que se sentava uma carteira a sua frente. Se fizesse tudo direito, ela com certeza o perdoaria. Pediu a ajuda de Sirius, e juntos arrumaram um jeito de distrair o diretor e sua secretária para longe do escritório para que pudessem usar o auto-falante. Sabia que aquilo daria uma suspensão na certa, mas não podia suportar a culpa que sentia por magoar a sua ruiva. (valeu prima! Nada, é legal arrumar enquanto tu tá escrevendo :BB é mor lol escrever no meio de algo que outro ta escrevendo! XD) Pedira o violão emprestado a Peter (ele sempre o carregava para a escola), pedira pra Sirius vigiar a porta e simplesmente deixou que o momento o levasse. A melodia fluía de dentro de seu coração. Suas mãos, no começo, estavam tremendo, mas depois começou a ficar mais confiante. Ele desejava mais do que tudo ver a reação de Lily naquele momento e torcia para que realmente seu plano funcionasse. 

_**When I say I'm sorry**_

_Quando eu disser que sinto muito_

_**Will you believe me?**_

_Você acreditará?_

_**Listen to my story**_

_Escute a minha história_

_**Say you won't leave me**_

_Diga que não me deixar_

_**When I say I'm sorry**_

_Quando eu disser que sinto muito_

_**Can you forgive me?**_

_Você pode me perdoar?_

_**When I say I'll always be there**_

_Quando eu disser que sempre estarei lá_

_**Will you believe?**_

_Você acreditará?_

_**When I say I'm sorry**_

_Quando eu disser que sinto muito_

_**(When I say I'm sorry)**_

_Quando eu disser que sinto muito_

_**When I say I'm sorry**_

_Quando eu disser que sinto muito_

_**(When I say I'm sorry)**_

_Quando eu disser que sinto muito_

_**When I say I'm sorry**_

_Quando eu disser que sinto muito_

_**Can you forgive me?**_

_Você pode me perdoar?_

_**When I say I'll always be there**_

_Quando eu disser que sempre estarei lá_

_**Will you believe?**_

_Você acreditará?_

_(N/A: música Sorry da banda Daughtry)_

A música acabou com um acorde doce. James conseguia ouvir as batidas do diretor na porta do escritório exigindo entrar e a voz de Sirius tentando o afastar. Rapidamente James pegou o microfone e falou.  
- Lily, eu realmente sinto muito pelo seu pai e por tudo que você está passando, mas só queria dizer... - ele hesitou, não sabia o quê dizer. Queria dizer tanta coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo queria apenas que ela percebesse. Mas perceber o quê? James começou a ficar confuso 'Droga de ruiva teimosa!', pensou involuntariamente. O diretor bateu com mais força e James simplesmente disse aquilo que estava sentindo no momento. - Só espero que me perdoe Lily.  
No pátio, as pessoas batiam palmas para James e riam só de ouvir os xingos do diretor e as risadas marotas de James. Lily continuava meio petrificada. Ele havia se arriscado por ela, só para lhe pedir desculpas, e ainda compusera uma canção linda como aquela só... só por ela.(Uma só não, várias, mas a pamonha nem liga! normaal é a Lily!)  
- AAAH QUE LINDOOOO! - gritou Bella ao lado da ruiva. Lily teve um ligeiro sobressalto. Ela encarou Bella que estava com um brilho nos olhos. - Olha a cara de inveja da McCow! Aaaah, mas eu vou irritá-la a semana toda! Ei Lily aonde você vai?  
Mas Lily não a escutou, apenas correu para dentro do prédio em direção a diretoria. Precisava vê-lo, precisava olhar nos olhos dele e descobrir que não era apenas mais um truque, que ele estava mesmo arrependido. Quando chegou a porta do escritório, podia ouvir o diretor ralhando com os dois. Entrou sem que a notassem.  
- Nunca vi tamanha ousadia! - o diretor dizia com raiva. - Mas o que vocês estavam pensando?  
- A culpa foi minha, diretor! - Lily se fez notar. O diretor a encarou surpreso. James arregalou os olhos e Sirius apenas sorriu. - Eu pedi para James fazer isso. Não...não o castigue.  
O diretor pareceu mais surpreso ainda. Lily era uma de suas melhores alunas, uma das mentes mais brilhantes daquele colégio. Ele não alimentava favoritismo, mas não conseguia esconder o quanto a admirava.  
- Srta Evans, a senhorita...  
- Eu disse que perdoaria James se ele fizesse uma loucura, e ele fez. Não foi culpa dele, dessa vez...bem foi, mas não totalmente! - Lily corou e desviou os olhos. Não sabia por que tentava ajudar Potter e Black, sempre fora uma péssima mentirosa! Mas não podia deixar que ele levasse a pior daquela vez. Não naquele momento.  
- Bem, estou muito surpreso! Mas já que a senhorita tem uma ficha impecável, irei apenas lhe da uma advertência. Que isso não se repita sim?  
- Sim senhor.  
- E vocês dois! - ele se virou raivoso para James e Sirius que ainda olhavam meio bestificados para Lily. - Espero realmente que isso não se repita! Não haverá a Srta Evans sempre por perto para lhes ajudar! Agora voltem as aulas, sim!  
Os três saíram da sala do diretor e foram em direção as salas de aula. Ninguém disse nada, até que Sirius se pronunciou.  
- Que bom que o diretor gosta de você Evans! Bem eu vou indo a... até mais! - ele saiu deixando Lily e James a sós. Ambos pararam de andar e se encararam. Lily não conseguia manter contato com aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados por muito tempo. Desviou o olhar constrangida. (esperaaaaaaa PARA TUDOO! *Parando* to pensando!)  
- Lily, eu...- começou James, mas ela o cortou.  
- Era verdade? Você realmente sente muito? - ela o encarou séria. Não havia nada do desdém, nem do irritado tom habitual que ela dirigia a ele. Era apenas uma pergunta sincera e curiosa.  
- Não era minha intenção magoar você. Eu não sabia que seu pai era alérgico. Desculpe-me. - Eles se encararam por um tempo, e James se perdeu naquelas íris verdes. Até que Lily o surpreendeu novamente. Ela sorriu. Um sorriso tão lindo que fez o coração de James oscilar.  
- Eu perdôo você Potter. - James também sorriu radiante. Lily corou com aquele maravilhoso sorriso e desviou os olhos. - Mas não espere que eu salve sua pele sempre! E nunca mais me mande tulipas, okay?  
- Nem rosas? - ele brincou. Ela fez uma careta, mas riu.  
- Nem rosas! Eu prefiro orquídeas.(que medo, eu pensei na mesma flor O.O looooool que medo da gente! hasuahsau mente ligadas manolo) - ela falou baixinho, mas James a escutara e sorriu marotamente.  
- Eu prometo Lily! - eles ficaram ali sorrindo um para o outro sem ter noção do que havia a sua volta. Até que uma voz os despertara de seus devaneios.  
- Então, vocês vão ficar aí pra sempre, ou podemos ir para a aula da McGonnagal? -era Sirius que surgira do nada. E os três foram juntos para a aula.


End file.
